Freedom?
by Rose Kurosaki
Summary: All I want was to be free and live my life but instead my life change dramatically. But I found some good friends that I will never give up on and cherish forever. Even know sometimes things seem bad at first but it will get better over time. I learn that and let me show. Please review !
1. Chapter 1 - Freedom

Chapter 1

Rose Pov

Freedom is something that wasn't apart my life. Since my birth all my choices have been taken away from me. I never got to live a normal childhood and never experience what it like to be child. Now with me turning 15 years old, my father expect me to marry the suitor he chose even know I never met him. Everyone expects me to do what I'm told without any complaint but all I want is to my life, to live normal. Nobody ever ask what I want to do with my life they only want to control my life.

"Lady Rose your father request to see you" said the servant

"Okay" I said

I closed my diary and lock it with a special lock then I walk towards the servant.

"Please follow me" said the servant

I followed the servant towards the throne rooms where my father is waiting. As I am walking I see that the cherry blossoms are falling and the birds chirping happily as they are free while I a cage bird groomed and pampered to become some one bride. I would trade place with anyone just to be free. The servant and I continue to walk towards the throne room. We arrived to see my father walking or more like pacing back and forth. He stop and turned to see the servant and me. He walk towards us.

"You may go" said Father to the servant

"Yes Master" said the servant and walk away

My father is Lord Akio . He was known as the great general for his command over great armies and his amazing strategy to defeat his enemies but now he is king of the soul society. He has power over everyone and everything. Nothing can stand in his way.

"Now Rose, do you know why I call you here" ask my father as he sat in his throne while I sat in front of him on a mat

"No father" I said keeping my eyes on the floor

"This is about your suitor that I have chosen, you will meet him tonight at the ball I'm hosting" said father watching me

I stayed silent. Scared to say anything to anger my father.

"You will be on your best behavior tonight, do you understand me" said father look at me

"Yes father" I said bowing my head with my eyes tearing up

"Good you may go" said father

I got up and bowed towards my father then walk out the room.

As I closed the door I ran towards my room in tears. I didn't want this, I want to live my life, find my own love but all my famil… no my father wants is to control me. I walking into my room and fall into my bed waiting for the night to come.

3 hours later

I was awakening by a maid who came to help me change for the ball. I wore a light pink ball gown with a sweet heart neckline with the bottom normal. My hair was in curls and tiara on top of my head. The only make up I had was my lip gloss which was light pink. I look at myself in the mirror, remembering to smile but ending up frowning. I could never be happy with someone who my father set me up with. I went down stairs watching everyone have a good time. I see my uncle, Aizen watching everyone dance. I went to join him and stand next to him. Aizen turn to me.

"Rose look at you, beautiful as always" said Aizen spinning me

"Uncle please I don't look that beautiful, beautiful is what on the inside not outside" I said frowning

"I know, now what got you down" said Aizen

Uncle Aizen always knew me and what bothered me.

I pulled my uncle with towards the balcony.

"MARRIAGE, Uncle really" I yelled upset

"It not so bad Rose my brother only looking out for you" said Aizen (A.N: They aren't really brothers, they see each other as family)

"But I don't want someone deciding my life I want decide my own fate, why can't anyone understand that" I said looking at him

"So why don't you just run away and become the person you want to become"asked Uncle

"You know why because father would send his best guards to find me,he won't stop until I'm either married or probably dead"I said

"Now why would you say that pumpkin"said Uncle

"He blames for what happen to mother,how can I blame him I'm the reason she dead if only she let be die she would still be alive"I said with tears coming from my eyes

"He doesn't blame you,he just misses her and your the spilting image of your mother" said Uncle

"Your wrong he hates me so much I bet if i was to die right now he would throw a party and celebrate my death"I said" I thought parents should love and care for their kids but I guess I wrong, this marriage is his way of getting rid of me"I continued

"No it isn't Rose your father wants to make you happy"said Uncle

"Yeah right by making me happy he actually making himself happy by getting rid of the thing that killed his wife"I said"I wish he just let me be free and let me find who I'm destined to belong to instead of selling me to the highest bidder"I continued

"Maybe I can talk to him" said Uncle

"Really" I asked

"Sure be right back" said Uncle walking back inside

10 minutes later

I hear footsteps behind me only to my Uncle has return with good news I hope.

"Well what is his decision" I asked growing impatient

"He said to go be free and live your life and be who you want and find someone to love"Said Uncle with a smile

"Really Uncle how did you convince him to let me go" I asked hugging him

"I have a way with words, now you must get ready to depart ad will be waiting outside for you I know a place where you can go and be yourself" said Uncle

"Really where" I asked

"Karakura Town"said Uncle

"Why would I go there out of the place you pick this one, why" I asked

"You will see and it will be a great spot to start anew also your mother was born in Karakura, don't you want to see the place your mother was born in"Said Uncle"Don't you want to be closer to your mother instead of a painting" asked Uncle

I knew he was right in my heart. Growing up without a mother is hard and never knowing her is even harder. If my Uncle was right maybe I can find out more about my mother and learn more about her.

"Okay I'll go" I said

"Good now go pack"said uncle

I ran towards my room while the party was still going on. I arrived at my room and took off my dress. I put on a gray cotton spandex jersey unitard, white thigh socks and gray converse. My bust is 110, waist is 64, hips 91 and the things I'm wearing make the look bigger. I put on a long sleeve cardigan and walk over towards my suitcase and filled it with what I need. I grab my jewelry case and put it in my backpack also grab my save up money. I used the sheets from my bed to climb out the window even now my father said I could go I didn't want a chance of him changing his I reach the ground I grab the sheets and stuffed them in my bag and went out the side entrance. I see my Uncle Aizen waiting for me.

"I'm ready Uncle"I said as he turn towards me and nod

He open the doors to Karakura town as I walk towards the portal I turn and hug my Uncle.

"Goodbye Uncle I will miss you, I can't believe this is happening" I said pulling away but not before kissing his cheek

I walk into the portal ready for my new adventure to find myself.

Author P.O.V

As Rose walk through the portal and as the doors closed behind her if only she turned and notice that Aizen was smirking evily as she fell into his trap.

Aizen walks back to the ball as if nothing happen and waiting for the right to tell his 'brother' his only child has runaway. He would let her live her life for little bit until he ready to start his plan. He touch the spot where Rose kissed him and chuckled darkly, he at least own her that until he good and ready to get what he wants from her.

A.N

Rose- Naïve, Innocent, beautiful, smart, kind and great cook

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, drawing, reading and ice skating

Body: Bust: 110, Waist: 64, Hips: 91 Butt: Bubble Butt

Rose looks like the girl in the cover photo but with curly black hair and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose arrive in Karakura Town. The first thing she want to do was get look around town so she walk around the neighborhood admiring the beauty until skateboarder almost hit Rose but she quickly moved to the side before she could get hit but what got hit was a glass vase full of flowers. While trying to fix the vase the skaters saw her and decide to have some 'fun'.

"Hey pretty girl why don't we have some fun instead of playing with flowers" said one of the skaters

Rose turned to look at the skaters and wonder what they were talking about but they didn't like how they knock down the vase. Rose got up and turn towards them.

"Excuse me but can you please apologize for destroying this offering" said Rose

"What, nobody cares about some stupid flowers" said another skater boy

"You should respect the spirits of the dead, this vase is to show that they may be gone but they will never be forgotten" said Rose frowning

"Did you hear that boys, these little girl say we should respect the dead, how about we show her how to respect us" said a skater boy

All the skaters were about to grab Rose when one of them got kick, in the face. The skaters look to see who hurt their friend saw a teenage boy wearing a high school uniform. He looked like normal high school boy except for his orange hair.

"Why you!" said another skater boy and ran to attack the boy but the boy just kicked him into the ground

The boy kept kicking him until his body was in the ground. He then pointed at the vase.

"Now listen up, which one of you knock down that vase" said the boy

The skaters start to back away slowly but the boy gave them a glare which made the freeze, stopping them from running away.

"First question what do you think that is, you the one in the middle" said the boy pointing at the skater in the middle while the other skaters move away

"Me, I guess somebody left those flowers for little kid who died here" said the skaters which got him a kick to the face

"Correct, now next question why is that vase lying on its side and why does that girl have cuts on her hands" said the boy looking at the other remaining skaters

"I guess we um…. knock it down when we were skating through here and that girl try to fix it" said one of the skaters only for them to be kicked by the boy

"You guys sure catch on fast, now go apologize or else the next time those flowers will be for you" said the boy with flames appearing around him making him look scaring

The skaters yelled and ran away apologizing to the honoring for the spirit along with Rose. Rose watch them ran away but decide to ignore them and try to fix the flowers. Rose tried to fix the flowers with her powers when a hand suddenly grab the vase and put it up right along with the ruin flowers.

"Hey it okay I know you tried to help but I don't worry I'll buy new flowers" said the boy look at Rose

"Thank you two for helping I think now I can finally rest in peace" said a ghost girl

"No problem but you should really thank her, she was were here before me" said the boy pointing at Rose

"No don't thank me I was just glad you'll finally be at peace" said Rose

"Thank you" said the ghost girl, fading away

"So how about we take you back to my house to get your hands fix up" said the boy which Rose backed away

But the boy notice her.

"Hey wait I'm not going to hurt you my family own a clinic and my father a doctor who can help you out so why don't come with me" said the boy

Rose looked at him, he really wasn't that bad of a guy and he did save her, so what the heck. Rose nodded at the boy.

"Great and by the way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo holding his hand out

"My name is Rose" said Rose looking down instead of him and blushing while playing with her fingers

Rose begin to follow Ichigo to his house. They arrive at a house that seem to be between a clinic and a house. Ichigo open the door to house when all of sudden a foot kicked him in the face. Rose backed away before Ichigo slam into her. In the door way was a man with a muscular built, black spike hair and brown eyes was standing.

"Your late again, always stay alert when entering a room" said the man looking at Ichigo which he got into the man face

"Is that anyway to treat your son after he helped a spirit find peace and girl from getting hurt" said Ichigo getting angrier

"Oh so it the ghost and the girl fault that you left your room a mess" said the man glaring at Ichigo and beginning to fight

They just kept arguing until a little girl with short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead and in her hair was a red hair clip on the left side of hair also she had dark brown eyes. Told the two men to stop fighting and come eat their dinner. While the other girl with dark grey eyes and black hair which was crop at her shoulders told her to leave them be so she can eat the rest. Rose just watch as the family acted, smiling at their interaction with each other. The man was punch by Ichigo who was sent rolling into a wall which caused the two sisters to start laughing, hey they can't help but to laugh at what happening.

"I got to tell you dad for any normal healthy high school student a 7' o clock curfew is really uncool" said Ichigo pointing at his father while a small light start to appear next to Ichigo

"Speaking of uncool Ichigo, you have a new one" said Karin while eating her food

Ichigo look to see a spirit next to him which he decide to swat at it like a fly. Ichigo's father turn to look to see Rose which he seem to have hearts in his eyes. He sped towards them like a rocket when Ichigo decide to kick before he grab Rose hand.

"What was that for son, I'm just trying to help this beautiful girl" said Ichigo's father

"Yeah and by help you mean ogle her" said Ichigo while his father got up and walk over to her normal

"Anyway please excuse my pathetic son, so what I may help you with" said Ichigo's father

"She hurt her hands when she stood up for the spirit" said Ichigo

Rose got her hands treated while waiting for Mr. Kurosaki asking them question if she had anywhere to go. He offered for her to stay with them until she find a place to stay. Rose fell asleep on the couch when Ichigo came to get her only to see her sleeping. He decide to carry her towards her room so she can get a proper good night sleep. As he tuck her in he had a feeling there is something special about her but not knowing that there is trouble to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose awaken find herself in a bed which confused her as she fell asleep on the couch, not a bed. As she tries to figure out how she end up here the room door open and in walks in Yuzu with her spatula in hand.

"Oh good morning, how was your sleep" asked Yuzu as she tried to get Rose to speak

"Good" whispered Rose as she look at her lap instead of Yuzu

"I just came to see if you're awake and tell you breakfast is ready but maybe you'll like to clean up first" asked Yuzu which she got a nod from Rose

"Grab some clothes and I'll show you where the bathroom is" said Yuzu as she waits for Rose to get her things

Rose gets up from the bed and walks over to her bag. She grabs the bag and begins to follow Yuzu towards the bathroom. Yuzu stops at a door which is to be assume the bathroom.

"Here it is after your finish just come downstairs, okay" said Yuzu as she walk downstairs

Rose goes inside and closes the door then looks in the mirror. 'I'm finally free' thought Rose smiling at her reflection

Rose start to get undress and took a shower along with brush her teeth then got out. As she was drying off her body the doors open and in walk in Ichigo who still had a little sleep in his eyes as he get his tooth brush and start to brush his teeth until he stops and turn to Rose nude. Rose who seem unbothered by this smile at Ichigo as her breasts jiggle.

"Good morning" said Rose

Ichigo who froze in his spot started to red and all but wondering why Rose was not covering herself. He runs out the bathroom saying sorry while covering his eyes but if you look closely you'll be able to see him peeking through his fingers. Rose just shrug and starts to put on her clothes but find her bra not fitting. She looks down at her breast and sighs.

'Their growing again so I won't be able to wear bra' thought Rose

Rose decide to go without it and puts on a white sundress which was crisscross in the back. Rose grabs her bag and put it in her room then goes downstairs to see Yuzu cooking and Karin eating. Yuzu notice her and smiled.

"Just sit the table" said Yuzu as she grab a rice bowl and start to fill it when Ichigo came down and grab a toast from the toaster

But when he turned to see Rose he begun to blush again and turn to the TV.

"Where Dad" ask Ichigo

"Early meeting and said he won't be home tonight too" said Karin as she drink her tea

"Again" said Ichigo

Rose who was also eating a piece of toast was the TV and saw the damage that has been done.

"Something bad happen" ask Yuzu

"That near here" whispered Ichigo with the toast hang out

Ichigo left after watching the news while Yuzu and Karin got ready for school. As Yuzu went to get her and Karin's lunch she see Ichigo lunch still there.

"Oh no Ichigo forgot his lunch what to do" said Yuzu as she begun to fuss wondering how she going to get her big brother his lunch without begin late to school

"I can go" said Rose as Yuzu turn to her

"Rose I couldn't ask do that besides how you'll get in and you don't even the way" said Yuzu

"You can draw me a map and I'll be able to know my way around better" said Rose smiling

"Well okay and if you can maybe go to the grocery store to buy some food, I'll give you the money and everything" asked Yuzu as Rose she begun to draw a map for Ichigo's high school and the grocery store along with the list of ingredients/items

"Here you go" said Yuzu as she gave the maps and the money which Rose already had but decide to take not to offend Yuzu

"Yuzu come on, were going to be late" said Karin running towards the door

"Oh also here the key don't forget to lock up" said Yuzu as she gave Rose the key and ran after Karin " wait up Karin" said Yuzu running after Karin

Rose went upstairs to get her sandals and grab her wallet then went back down grab Ichigo's lunch and locks up

She begun to follow the map towards Ichigo's high school. Rose stop at this big building with windows.

"So this what school look like" said Rose as she walks through the gates and enters the school.

She walk through the halls as boys and girls were watching her wondering who she was.

"Who is she" asked one kid

"Maybe a new student" said another kid

"Hey but what more important is that…she really cute" said a boy with hearts in his eyes

All the boys started to get hearts in their eyes as Rose walks pass them, not knowing where she going. So what better way to find Ichigo is by yelling out his name?

"Ichigo where are you" yelled Rose as she continued her search for Ichigo

Ichigo comes running out a classroom and into the hall, with a surprised look on his face.

"Rose what are you doing here" asked Ichigo pushing Rose away from the drooling boys

"You left your lunch so Yuzu ask me to bring it for you" said Rose handing his lunch to him

"You didn't have to do that" said Ichigo

"But I want to" said Rose about to leave but stop by a boy with medium long brown hair, brown eyes and a slim figure

"Welcome my beautiful lady my name is Keigo Asano, may you please honor me with a …" but was stopped by Ichigo who kicked him away

"So where are you off to now" asked Ichigo who turned back to Rose

"Grocery store and also the clothing store" said Rose smiling

"Why" asked Ichigo confused

"Yuzu ask me to pick some stuff and I need to pick some clothing" said Rose about to walk away but was stop Keigo again

"Ichigo how you know this cute babe" asked Keigo which made others question him too

"None of…"but was stopped by Rose who decide to help Ichigo which by help may only made the situation worse

"I live with him" said Rose which caused a lot of evil intention from the male student body which sent Ichigo into panicked

"No she just joking, right Rose" asked Ichigo which was pleading Rose and God to follow along but how god didn't seem to listen to his plead along with Rose

"Yeah we do just this morning you walk in on me naked" said Rose who didn't seem to feel the tense of the situation

This only seem to darken the aura of the male student body.

"Ichigo" said Keigo who seem to non-cheerful after this new present of information

"I know we don't have a say in what you guys do at home but…" said boy "why do we suddenly seem pissed off" another boy finished

"By the way Ichigo can I punch you in the face, I promise it won't hurt" said another boy

"Aww crap" said Ichigo who picked up Rose and start to run away from the enrage mob of the male student body

While Rose was wondering if she should make dinner for the Kurosaki family.

1hour later

After the mob of boys gave up and decide to go back to classes. Ichigo was gasping for breathe while Rose is thinking about what to cook. Ichigo was finally able to breathe and turn towards Rose.

"Rose why would you say that" asked Ichigo who was look at the person who got him in this mess

"I thought I was helping you" said Rose confused

"NO THAT WAS THE OPPOSITE OF HELP" yelled Ichigo with anger look on his face

"I'm …" but was interrupt by Ichigo

"No Rose just go home and please the next time you volunteer to help please don't" said Ichigo not even knowing what he saying only blind by anger

Rose's eyes start to tear up which cause Ichigo to look and made him feel bad but before he could apologize Rose run away, crying.

Ichigo just stood there, not knowing what to do. Rose kept running until she couldn't run anymore until she end up in alleyway. A little white kitten came from behind the dumpster and went over towards Rose. The kitten began to paw at Rose dress trying desperately to get her attention. Rose look down at the kitten and start to pet the kitten. Purring from pleasure of being rubbed jumps into Rose lap and rubs against her tummy trying to get more love. Rose take a hold of the kitten and holds him arm length.

"Thank you for making me feel better" said Rose smiling at the kitten who meowed happily

"I wonder if Mr. Kurosaki will allow me to keep you" asked Rose as she remember she has to go get the stuff for Yuzu

Rose gets up and decide to go the veterinarian first to find out if the kitten is health. Which took a bit of asking before getting there and after 1 hour the vet tells her the kitten is fine also to be generous he gives the kitten rabies shot. Thanking the vet who Rose was about to pay who declined her money saying he was glad to help. Rose goes to the grocery and picks up the stuff for dinner along with items that she was going to make. After paying for the food she goes to the pet store and also buy a collar, food bowl and cat food for the kitten along with toys and things so the kitten can play with so it didn't scratch up anything.

With the help so people Rose got back to the Kurosaki house/clinic and unlock the door so the kitten can go in before her as the two young men help her with the stuff for the kitten. Rose was going to pay them which they declined saying they were glad to help out and left. Rose put food in the kitchen and look at the clock to see she only had a 1 and a half left to cook before the Kurosaki came home. Rose begin to cook and made fried chicken with white rice, sesame green beans, miso soup and also some sushi rolls. She also baked cinnamon rolls which had fresh peach sauce or the regular kind and white cake with white icing. Rose puts some milk in a bowl for the kitten.

After the kitten was finished, Rose went to watch TV as the kitten came to join. After an hour Rose feel asleep with the kitten only to awaken from a door closing.

"Rose are you here" called a voice only to see Yuzu and Karin but they stop when they see the table and then turn towards her.

"Rose did you do this" ask Yuzu which Rose nodded

"I'm sorry but I really want to thank you guys for taking me in so I made dinner and dessert" said Rose

"No it okay thank you for making dinner for us" said Yuzu as she comes around to hug Rose only to see the kitten

Rose nervous was about to apologize only to realize the kitten gone and in Yuzu arms.

"Aww where did you find this cutie" asked Yuzu

"I found him in the alley and don't worry I got him checkup and got his rabies shot" said Rose

"We should come up with a name for him" said Rose as Karin start to fill her plate up and eat

"Are you sure your dad going let me keep him" ask Rose holding the kitten close after he mysteriously got away from Yuzu arms of hugging death

"Of course" said Yuzu walking to eat with her sister

"I think I'll call you snow" said Rose holding Snow up in the air who meow agreeing with his new owner

Few minutes later

Ichigo arrives home with flowers in hand ready to apologize to Rose. He felt real bad about what he said to Rose and decide to buy her flowers to apologize. He couldn't help but think about what happen this morning while walking to school see that … thing and that girl in those weird clothes who slayed it. As he walks through the door he see Rose playing with a kitten. Rose looks up to see Ichigo but quickly looks down feeling sad again while stop playing the kitten.

"I …umm… sorry for what I said this morning I didn't mean it…any of it was just a spur of the moment so please accept my apologize with these" said Ichigo who took out the flowers from behinds his back and gave them to Rose who took them and smiled

"It's okay" said Rose and then pointed at the table "I made dinner so help yourself there also dessert" continued Rose

Ichigo nodded and went to his room while telling Rose that he not that hunger. Snow who did not like being ignore decide to meow while Rose pick him up and hug him to her chest.

"I'm sorry I ignore come on let go make a plate for Ichigo" said Rose as she put the flowers in a vase of water

Rose made a plate for Ichigo while Yuzu compliment her cooking skills also asking for the recipe which Rose told her she will teach her instead. As Rose walk into Ichigo room only to see a hell butterfly passing through the window and then see Rukia Kuchiki pass through the wall which surprised both Rose and Ichigo.

'How they find me so fast' thought Rose afraid to go back home

Rukia start to talk to herself but was kicked in the butt by Ichigo who made her surprised and confused. Ichigo start to yell at her for barging into his room and how weird she was for talking to herself which Rukia ask him how can he see her while Ichigo gave her dumb look and telling her of course but turn to see me.

"Rose what are you doing here" ask Ichigo as Rukia turn to me and smiled

"Princess I've finally found you, you've cause a lot of problems in the soul society but now I can bring you back" said Rukia

"Princess" ask Ichigo which Rose became panicked but knew she couldn't run anymore

"Come get your stuff and were leaving…"but before she could finish Ichigo went in front of Rose

"She not going anywhere till someone tells me what going on" said Ichigo

Rukia begin to explain everything about the soul society and about her being a princess. 'He never going to believe this until pigs fly' thought Rose

"Alright you're something call a soul reaper" ask Ichigo who receive a nod from Rukia

"And you were sent here on a mission from something called the soul society" ask Ichigo only to receive a nod again

"To deal with demons like the one we saw earlier" ask Ichigo and to get another nod

"Which was chasing that girl today and also to bring back Rose because she the princess of the soul society" ask Ichigo only to get two nods from Rose and Rukia

"The all believable to me….. ALONG WITH THE FLY PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY" yelled Ichigo flipping the table

Which cause an argument between them as Rose felt something rub against her only to see Snow. Rose played with Snow as Ichigo and Rukia continue to argue until Ichigo something he shouldn't have done. By calling Rukia a brat which got her really mad and only to put him Bakudo Number One: Sai!

She begun to explain more about him after she got sent the ghost who was bothering Ichigo yesterday to the Soul Society. She drew sucky drawing about souls and hollows which Ichigo complained about but of course he got draw on which was French mustache in marker. Rose tried not to laugh but was failing miserable as giggle came out her mouth. After the lesson Ichigo ask why doesn't she go find the thing and kill it? Until they heard a crash from downstairs and then Yuzu came through Ichigo door ready to fall at any moment. Rose rush towards as she was about to fall.

"Ichigo… Karin been… you have to save her" said Yuzu before passing out

"Yuzu" yelled Ichigo

Rose check her over, to make sure nothing is broken but only see a few scratches and bruises.

"She fine, she just pass out" said Rose

"Hey you got get me out" yelled Ichigo at Rukia who heard Karin scream. Rose carries Yuzu towards Ichigo's bed then run out after Rukia only to feel the intense spiritual pressure

Then Ichigo fell right next to their feet. They watch as Karin was begin crush by the hollow as Ichigo fought against the Bakudo and broke before their very eyes. Rose knew there something special about Ichigo and now she knew He grab a folded chair and went to hit the hollow only to be wacked away.

"Ichigo" yelled Rose as she went to check up on him

The hollow stops attack Karin and throws her on the floor and goes after Ichigo and Rose only to be stop by Rukia. Rukia conclude that the hollow might be after Ichigo which gave Ichigo the dumbest idea to offer himself only to be saved by Rukia who get bit instead.

Rukia fall to her knees then towards the floor. Which she get anger at him for doing something so dumb while Rose was thinking how they were going to defeat it until Rose got an idea.

"Rukia give half of your soul reaper powers to Ichigo then maybe he'll be able to kill this thing" said Rose looking at Rukia then Ichigo

"It may be temporary but you must become a soul reaper" said Rukia and then hold her zanpakuto forward" You must run my Zanpakuto into the center of your being so I can run my powers into you" continue Rukia

Ichigo still look confused but Rose decide to help him.

"Ichigo this will help you save your family along with your soul" said Rose as the hollows howls and starts making its way towards them

"Give that blade soul reaper" said Ichigo who was smirking

"My name Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" said Rukia

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo as he grabs her zanpakuto and thrust it into his being

Rose was distracting the hollow which was about to attack her when a bright light shines and then next Rose know Ichigo standing in front her. Rose see that he has become full soul reaper and not half. He smirks as he holds his mighty Zanpakuto over his shoulder. Rose watch as Ichigo fight the hollow and then cut it in half.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichigo awaken thinking everything from last night was dream until father decide to wake him up, as any loving father would however Ichigo's father wasn't any normal dad and decide to wake Ichigo with a kick.

"GOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"screamed Ichigo's Father coming closer and closer ready to kick the snot out of Ichigo however Ichigo was ready for the attack

Ichigo grabs his father by his face and holding him down on the floor.

"You've got some nerve! What kind of dad wakes is son up like that1"yelled Ichigo

"You're getting good, looks like there nothing left to teach you my son" said Ichigo's Father ignoring what Ichigo just said

Ichigo just glared at his father until he remember last night and grab his father shirt. He start to question his father about Karin and Yuzu injuries from last night along with Rose.

"Injuries? What're you talking about" asked Ichigo's Father until he realize what Ichigo was talking about and decide to bring him outside along with Yuzu, Karin and Rose who was holding Snow

"It's a miracle" yelled Ichigo's Father as he stand proudly while Ichigo had a scared/disbelief look on his face

"A truck crashes into our house and no one's hurt" continued Ichigo's Father but Karin didn't seem to buy it

"What's more miraculous is that no one woke up not even the cat" said Karin while yuzu continue to think

Rose just stayed quiet not saying a thing however watching what Ichigo's reaction will be. Maybe she should tell him that Rukia erased his family memories and replace them with something else but Rukia told her not to say a thing until school. The other reason why Ichigo's Father stayed out so late was to enroll Rose in Ichigo's high school so she can more accustom to her new surroundings. He even bought her uniform and a bag for her which after he told her she kept apologizing but he said he didn't mind. Before Rukia left Rose ask her to erase everyone mind of yesterday from the high school to help Ichigo out. So today is her first official day of being a high school student.

Ichigo kept thinking of how is family thinks that a truck did this and how their wounds heal so fast, he turned to look at Rose only for her to turn away and walk back inside along with Karin and Yuzu.

"Ichigo you better hurry and eat your breakfast or Rose and you will be late" said Yuzu who went back inside

"Yeah" said Ichigo still thinking until he remember what his sister said

"Wait…why would you say Rose name too" ask Ichigo sudden afraid

"Oh I forgot to tell you Rose will be joining you at school from now on, isn't that great" said Ichigo's Father

"But she doesn't have a uniform" said Ichigo trying to make up excuse so Rose couldn't go today

"Yes she does I bought her uniform yesterday along with a super cute bag for her" said Ichigo's Father

"But how did you get her measurements" asked Ichigo

"I was going to measure her but Rose gave me her measurements on paper" said Ichigo's father sulking

'Now my life is history' thought Ichigo as he followed his family back inside sulking

6 minutes later

Both Rose and Ichigo were in their uniform ready to go. Rose was wearing a gray jacket with a collared white shirt and a red bow along with a short gray skirt. Rose decide to curl her hair and put a red and white polka dot bow headband. She also put on stripe thigh high sock which were white/ blue / red.

Ichigo and Rose walk towards the school. As they arrived Ichigo decided to help Rose get settle in and was surprised to see she had the same classes as him. But all the while Ichigo was wondering why none of the boys were chasing them. As walking through the hall, Ichigo wasn't watching where he was going and bump into a girl with brown eyes and back length burnt orange hair she also had two blue clip barrettes in the sides of her hair.

"Oh it's you, hey Orihime" said Ichigo

"Oh no Ichigo I'm sorry" said Orihime until a girl with short black spiky hair and blue eyes step in

"Ichigo you bump into her and that all you can say" ask more like yelled by the girl

"Oh Sorry. You okay" ask Ichigo who was going to help Orihime until she jumps up waving her hands in front of her saying she had volleyball and running in the opposite direction

Ichigo start the question the girl about what going with Orihime which got him a funny response until the girl turn to Rose.

"Hey Ichigo who is she" ask the girl

"That Rose she new "said Ichigo

"Really we got another student" said the girl

"Wait what you mean another" ask Ichigo who was ignore as the girl put her hand towards Rose

"Hi my name Tatsuki if you need any help with this guy I've got your back" said Tatsuki

"Hey what that supposed to mean" ask Ichigo with an upset look on his face which cause Rose to laugh

"See she get my joke, lighten up" said Tatsuki

Ichigo walks away as Rose follows but not before waving at Tatsuki. Ichigo arrived to class 1-3 and entering as Rose follows. However he goes sitting in his seat forgetting to help Rose. Rose just stands there looking around the room, not knowing what to do.

Ichigo was talking to his friends and rather not bother him, remembering what he said so she decided to help herself. That until someone tap her shoulder which she turn to see Rukia.

"Princess" said Rukia

"Rukia please it Rose here" said Rose not liking her title or being address as it

"Sorry anyway where is Ichigo" ask Rukia which rose point towards Ichigo

Rukia decide to drag Rose towards Ichigo's desk as she tap his shoulder. He turned and jump out of seat after seeing Rukia who looked innocent but he didn't buy it all.

"Hello are you Ichigo, I'll be sitting next to you from today. My name is Rukia" said Rukia

"It's…you" said Ichigo startled which made his friends look at him while Rose knew he was in trouble

"You know her Ichigo" asked Ichigo

Rose decide to save his skin before Rukia gave him a very scary message

"No he doesn't, oh where are my manners my name Rose" said Rose as she smiled as her breast jiggled a little which cause Keigo and Mizuiro blush a little bit with some blood coming out of their nose

"Rukia the brand the new transfer student also along with you, Rose" said Mizuiro

"Nice to meet you two" said Keigo flirtingly

Chad just watch them not say a thing while Ichigo had a disbelief look on his face

"Pleasure" said Rukia as she stretch her hand out to shake only to turn it over with the message which said make a fuss and you're dead

This cause Ichigo to go pale while making Rukia smirk and Rose smile but in her head just thinking Ichigo shouldn't have made a scene

Ichigo drags Rukia outside while Rose stayed and thinking what to do until Keigo decide to help her

"Do you need help" ask Keigo praying she said yes

"Is there a place I can sit" asked Rose looking around the room

Rose knows Ichigo life is now going to be harder and knowing Rukia, she would make Ichigo agree whether he want to or not however Ichigo will decide his own fate.

The Next Day

Rose was playing with Snow as Ichigo was out with Rukia. Rose had a good day yesterday after making new friends with Tatsuki and Orihime. Orihime even invite her for dinner along with Tatsuki which Tatsuki suggest she bring something as Orihime not the best cook which rose agreed after seeing Orihime's lunch. She decided to make strawberry cupcakes with a chocolate drizzle on top of the vanilla icing. Rose leave some for Ichigo and his family then putting the rest in a container to carry.

Rose used the map that Orihime had drawn and with the help of some kind people, Rose arrived before nightfall. She rush up towards Orihime's apartment only to see Tatsuki outside with a container of food in her hands, ready to knock on the door until she see Rose.

"Oh hey Rose, Orihime invited you too huh" ask Tatsuki which She nod

Tatsuki knocks on Orihime's door with Rose next to her waiting for the door to open. They both heard a voice yelled 'coming' along with footsteps as the door open with Orihime standing there.

"Oh hi Tatsuki and Rose" said Orihime

"Hey Orihime my mom thought I should bring this for you" said Tatsuki

"And since you invited me I couldn't come empty handed so I back some cupcakes" said Rose as she showed Orihime the cupcakes

"Wow Rose I didn't know you can cook" said Orihime

"My grandmother taught me when I was younger ad then as I got older I starting reading more recipe books" said Rose lying easily

The other reason why she knew how to cook was because one of her cooks thought it was a good idea so she could please her husband. Maria the head cook was the one who allow Rose to cook in the kitchen in secret so her father wouldn't find out and taught her everything she knows even giving Rose family recipes to read so her cooking can become better. Orihime invited them in not knowing of the danger that will happen tonight.

PART 2

After eating the stewed beef and potatoes they decide to talk a little before eating dessert. The girls were having a good time as Orihime and Tatsuki got know more about Rose. Until they all heard a noise which stop the conversation as the look around to find the source of the noise. While outside the hollow that attack Ichigo roared as it head to it next target, Orihime it beloved sister.

The girls decide that the noise was nothing so they decide to eat dessert and continue the conversation. Until Orihime's bear fell down from the cabinet with a rip in in head which all the girls notice it. Orihime walks over to it and picks it up with Rose and Tatsuki following. Rose had a bad feeling the more she got closer to Orihime and her bear, almost like a bad omen as she look at the bear head with the rip in it.

"Oh poor Enraku fell down and how did you get this big rip in your head" ask Orihime towards the bear

They all heard the noise again except this time it was louder which Rose bad feeling start to get worst. Orihime lowered her bear and wondering where the noise is coming from while Tatsuki kept looking around and Rose came next Orihime afraid that her new friends along with her are in trouble until the noise start to get louder and louder. Then there was a drop on the floor, Rose and Orihime look down to see a drop of something red on the floor. Rose touch it and felt it texture until her eyes widened as she look at Orihime's hands with the bear in it only to see more of the red stuff on her hands. Orihime look at her hands too after moving one of her hands away from the bear only to see more of the red stuff on her hand as her eyes widened.

"What…is…this…blood" stuttered Orihime as Rose bad feeling started to go haywire and in her mind was yelling 'danger'

Rose knew something was wrong after the noise stop which made Rose push Orihime to get her away from the danger.

"ORIHIME LOOK OUT" yelled Rose as she push Orihime to try and get her to safety only for it to not work as a hand came from out the bear and pierced both Rose and Orihime through the chest

Their bodies fell to the ground lifeless which Tatsuki noticed.

"Orihime…Rose" ask Tatsuki only for her to get knock to the side with a cut on her shoulder

"What happen and why is my shoulder bleeding" ask Tatsuki towards herself but only for the invisible force to drag her along the wall and throw her away

Tatsuki couldn't see it but she knew something was with them. The hollow kept attack her as it hold her down so she couldn't fight or run which she start to panic.

"What happening… who there" ask Tatsuki while holding the invisible force as it watch her waiting for the right moment to kill her

While all this is happening both Orihime and Rose watch as the thing attack their friend to afraid to understand what happening. Rose knew it was hollow but she didn't understand why it was here. Until the hollow lifted its tail which both Orihime and Rose saw their bodies. Orihime didn't know what to believe only to see that her and Rose bodies as she looks down to see a chain on her chest. She tries to break only for Rose to stop her.

"Stop don't pull on that you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that" said Rose as she takes Orihime hand in hers, trying to get her to calm down

"But what is this and how do you know this will hurt me" ask Orihime look at Rose who looks down at her hands

"I…can't tell you" said Rose which cause Orihime to pull her hands away from Rose

"Why can't you tell me, did you cause this" ask Orihime again but this more stern

"I … just can't Orihime" said Rose as she continue to look at her hands

"I thought we were friends but why can't you tell me" said Orihime getting more anger at Rose thinking maybe it her fault

"We are friends but I just can't tell you, you wouldn't understand" said Rose as she grabs Orihime's shoulder "Just trust me it better not knowing" continued Rose but Orihime push her hands off her

"How can I trust you if you won't tell me what's going, maybe this really is your fault" said Orihime pointing at Rose

"No it no…" but was cut off by a smack from Orihime who has tears in her eyes as Rose hold her cheek with the mark on it

"Don't you dare tried to say it not because none of this would have happen if you were here, I can't believe Tatsuki and I befriend you and now this happen, YOUR NOTHING BUT TROUBLE I HATE YOU AND I WISH WE NEVERED MET YOU" yelled Orihime as she got up and ran towards the hollow and Tatsuki while Rose lowers her head but you could tell she was crying as water drop down from her face

Orihime knocks herself into the hollow arm which causes it to let go of Tatsuki. She grabs Tatsuki asking if she was okay but only for her to be push away by the girl she saved.

"GET BACK! STAY AWAY!" yelled Tatsuki as she waves her arm around trying to get the invisible thing away from her

"Tatsuki what wrong, what are you screaming about it just me" ask Orihime

"It useless talking to her now Orihime, she can't hear us, she can't even see us" said the hollow which Tatsuki pass out as Rose run over towards Tatsuki trying to help her wake up while Orihime question the hollow

"Why not and how do you know my name" ask Orihime as the hollow watch her with 'sad' eyes

"That sad Orihime, have you forgot my voice" ask the hollow coming closer towards them" it's me can't you tell" continued the hollow

"What are you talking about" ask Orihime which causes the hollow ready to attack

"It makes me sad Orihime, very, very sad" said the hollow about to attack which cause Rose to jump in front of Orihime to protect even after saying all those terrible thing Rose would protect her friends no matter what

As Rose waited to feel pain only to clang sound like a sword which caused her to see a black and white robe, a long sword and the obvious of all the orange hair which could only be one person.

"Ichigo" said Rose

"I'M THE ONE YOU'RE REALLY AFTER, SO LEAVE THEM ALONE AND FACE ME" yelled Ichigo as he pushed the hollow back

The hollow roars at him as he charge towards it ready to fight but it backs away into a black hole until it disappeared. Ichigo notice Tatsuki and start to curse in his mind about Tatsuki getting caught in all of this.

"Ichigo thank you for rescuing us" said Orihime which cause Ichigo to turn to Rose and Orihime "but where did you come from "continued Orihime which causes him to become confused 

"Wait Orihime how in the hell can you see me" ask Ichigo

He knew Rose could see him but Orihime shouldn't be able to.

"Why shouldn't I" ask Orihime until he notice chains on both Orihime and Rose chest while following the chain to see their bodies and remembering what Rukia told him

This caused his eye to widen as he piece it together.

"So that means…" ask Ichigo but unable to finish only as the hollow return finishing Ichigo's sentence

"That's right. Their spirit beings in other words Orihime and her friend are dead" said the hollow

Ichigo roars and charge at the hollow and was close to slicing at it but the hollow dodge and grab onto Orihime's chain. Rose seeing this grabs Orihime and gets pulled along as Ichigo is throw outside putting a hole in the apartment. The hollow seeing Rose hold Orihime and decide to throw her away from them as he full grabs Orihime's soul into his hand. Rose watch as her friend was used a leverage in order to stop Ichigo from attacking the hollow as Ichigo get hit with the hollow's tail, falling towards the grounds where Rukia was standing.

"Ichigo" yell Rukia as she run towards him trying to wake him up

Rose watch the hollow as it holds Orihime. After seeing Ichigo get hurt both Rose and Orihime wanted to go help him however Orihime was in the hands of the hollow as she struggled.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET… ME… GO" yelled Orihime at the hollow as it watch her

"Orihime, have you forgotten me" ask the hollow as Orihime stop her struggles to look at the hollow

Rose gets up from her position watching the interaction between Orihime and the hollow as it seem to know Orihime before becoming a hollow. Until Orihime seem to recognize the hollow.

"Sora, is that you" said Orihime unsure if this was really her brother or not

"Sora" ask Rose

While Rukia finally got Ichigo up. Rose sighed happy, knowing that Ichigo was okay. As she talk to him about Sora not being a spirit anymore and having no heart. Which Rose didn't believe but knew she was right however Rose knew there must be a way to get Sora out the control of the hollow controlling him. Rose doesn't believe that everyone didn't have no good inside them as she see good in all no matter the circumstances. The hollow puts down Orihime while she question it asking if it really her brother.

"Yes Orihime" said the hollow as Orihime puts her hands towards he face looking

"You're lying. My brother would never do what you're doing" said Orihime but was stop by Sora

"I was so lonely" said the hollow Sora "you were starting to forget about me each day…little by little" continued Sora

He start to tell her what happened after he died about how she used to pray for him every day as he watch her. That it was her prays that gave him peace but after year she stop praying after she became friends with Tatsuki. Which caused her to pray less and less each day and then when she joined high school she stop altogether. That caused him to become so lonely as he didn't have her prayers to help him stay at peace. Rose felt for him however she knew none of this was right, she understands that Orihime might have forgotten to pray for him which made him feel lonely but attack the people you once called family and their friends is not justified. Until Rose notice the hair clips on Orihime, knowing Orihime never took them off as she guess that they were from her brother to remember him. Orihime never forgot about him because she always had him with her while she wore the hair clips.

"Sora you don't unders…" but was cutoff but Sora who grab her again

"Listen, Orihime! If you even have a shred of love for me, you will not betray me again and do what I say as I take care of this pest and believe it won't take long" said Sora " I'll devour his soul to end this quickly" continued Sora about to go and kill Ichigo however Orihime stopped him

"No don't. Ichigo has nothing to do with this" yelled Orihime "Please leave him, it's not righ…" but was cutoff again by Sora who told her to be quiet and blaming her how this is all her fault

He grabs her and starts to squeeze her as Rose see that she having trouble breathing. She needed to stop before he killed Orihime, her friend, no her best friend.

"HEY" yelled Rose as she run over towards Sora as she start to hit him with her fist which did no damage "It's not her fault that she forgot pray for you as you probably don't realize you're not the only one who felt lonely think about Orihime and how she felt without her big brother around, someone decide to help her out and make her forget about loneliness. I thought big brothers are supposed to watch out for their younger siblings even after their gone but here you are hurting the only relative you have just because she stop feeling sad" she continued as she throw back into the wall

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND YOU DON'T KNOW ORIHIME" yelled Sora but Rose get up forgetting her injuries and only worrying about Orihime

"Yeah I might not know everything about Orihime but I could tell the way she is with people through her actions and how she treats her friends is that she loves them not matter what and would do everything in her power to protect them from harm. Orihime just that person who would always stand by someone side no matter the outcome of a situation, if she involve or not, she takes care of people and I could tell that she has a big heart" said Rose trying to hold herself up

"WHAT ABOUT WHEN SHE BLAMED YOU HOW THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT AND SMACK YOU" yelled Sora as Orihime looks down feeling bad about blaming Rose for this when it wasn't her fault but her own and smacking Rose

Rose looks at Orihime but smiles brightly.

"She didn't know what was happening and she couldn't understand what was going on along with seeing you hurt Tatsuki she couldn't handle the pressure so she tried to take out her pressure by blaming me however I don't blame her for what she did, I could never blame her for that as Orihime has the biggest heart and would protect her friends. I'm glad I met her and Tatsuki, I wouldn't have it any other way because SHE THE BESTEST FRIEND YOU COULD EVER HAVE TO SIDE BY YOUR SIDE AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HER FROM YOU. YOU HEAR THAT ORIHIME I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU ONLY WANTED TO PROTECT TATSUKI SO DON'T FEEL BAD" yelled Rose as Orihime began to cry" SHE BRIGHTEN EVERYONE WHO COMES INTO CONTACT WITH HER AND THEY NEVER WANT TO LEAVE HER SIDE BECAUSE SHE THE MOST AMAZING PERSO ANYONE COULD EVER KNOW. SO PLEASE TELL ME AGAIN HOW I DON'T KNOW ORIHIME BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME SHE NEVER FORGOT ABOUT YOU SORA AS YOU THOUGHT SHE DID" continued Rose

"R…ose" said Orihime softly thinking the same thing about Rose after her speech and even know she told her don't feel bad about what she did earlier

Sora hit Rose with his tail and continue to squeeze the life out Orihime only for Ichigo to stab him in the tail repeatedly as he let go of Orihime who rolls towards Rose who crawls towards Orihime before passing out. Sora threw Ichigo off him and was about to grab Orihime but Ichigo slices his hand clean off. As Orihime cough to regain air as she hugs Rose close to her and Ichigo watches them. Orihime continue to cry while holding Rose and saying sorry over and over.

"Let me ask you something captain over bite. Do you know why big brothers are born first? There a reason" asked Ichigo who begin to stand "Their born first so they can look after their little brothers and sisters and protect them" continued Ichigo

"Ichigo" yelled Rukia but stops

"But as Rose stated before, here you are threating to kill your own sister. Even a dead man, doesn't say that" yelled Ichigo

"SHUT UP! YOU AND THAT GIRL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, ORIHIME IS MINE" yelled Sora "I raised her when our parents abandoned us, to me she more of a daughter than a sister" continued Sora

"But that doesn't give you any right to do this" said Rose as everyone turn to her as she struggled to get up

"Rose no" said Orihime trying to stop Rose

"I'm fine Orihime however nobody own anybody in this world and Orihime is her own person, she belongs to herself, she nobody property. Just because you took care of her doesn't give you the right to harm her or anybody she cares about even if you're her brother, you're not acting like it. Big brother care for their younger sibling protecting them from everything that can harm them but you, you're not doing that and doing the exact opposite of protecting your harming you little sister" said Rose as Orihime holds her up

"Rose" said Ichigo as he amazed at the person who hurt but continue to speak their mind

"SHUT UP GIRL YOU DON'T…"Sora was about to say but was cut off by Rose

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I MAY NOT HAVE SIBLINGS BUT I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING JUST TO HAVE A SISTER LIKE ORIHIME, SHE THE BEST PERSON EVER AND NOBODY WOULD RUIN THAT" yelled Rose

"Orihime, come with me, just with you and me happy together" said Sora holding out his one hand "and if you come I promise to spare the others" continue Sora which Orihime was going to go until Rose stop her along with Rukia telling her that it was a trap and he brother didn't have the feelings of a brother anymore

Until Sora recognize the hairpins on Orihime remembering Orihime growing up. Rose saw that the control of the hollow was starting to wear off as Sora begin to fight against it.

"That it Sora, fight the control don't let it control you. I know deep down that the real you is there, so fight back" said Rose watching Sora but was disappointed to see it failed

"Orihime is…mine" said Sora as he attack using his mouth which Ichigo stops him with his sword

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone and least of all to you" said Ichigo pushing him back which caused a another hole

Sora prepare another attack which cause Ichigo to roar and follow him out, charging him to attack however he took too long as Sora sprayed something on his on his hands as the girls watch in horror as Ichigo drops his sword and towards the ground. Sora charged towards Ichigo ready to devour him whole, Rose knew it was a spilt second decision but decide to jump in front of Ichigo and getting hit instead which makes Sora stop.

"Rose" said Ichigo as she drops to her knees holding Sora

"ROSE" yelled Orihime as she drop down and ran towards Sora and Rose

"Why would you do that, you do realize I could kill you but you stay, why" ask Sora

"I know you could never hurt someone close to Orihime because you're not that kind of person. I could tell you took great care of Orihime as any big brother would but you were to her, you were like her father so killing one of her friends would upset her and you didn't want to do that as you only wanted what best for her in order to make her happy" said Rose "Orihime felt that you couldn't rest in peace because of her as she felt it her fault that you became this way. Yesterday Orihime was almost hit by a car and you pulled her to safety, you protected her, I could tell just from that mark on her leg like any big brother would. Orihime never forgot about you as she always knew you were right by her side protecting her when she needed it" continue Rose

"Rose's right Sora I believed if I kept depending on you that you'll never be able to rest in peace but if I showed you I can be happy you wouldn't have to worry about me" said Orihime "but I would never dream it would make you sad and lonely" continued Orihime as Rose fell to the ground

"Rose are you okay" asked Orihime holding Rose up

"Yes" said Rose  
Sora began to fight against the hollow inside him as Rukia explained to Ichigo about what happening. They all watch as Sora fight for his sister sake. Finally the mask breaks as Sora face appears which is a happy sight is for Orihime.

Rose fall towards the floor, passing out from the pain.

"Oh no Rose" yelled Orihime

"Rose" yelled Ichigo

Rukia run over towards them and check Rose over.

"She fine, long as the chain is connected she won't die, now stand back and need to treat her" said Rukia as she begin to heal Rose

The hair pins flashed again which caused Sora eyes to widened as Ichigo looks at Orihime's hair pins

"You gave that to her as a present, didn't you, she told me that and that why she wears it every single day" ask Ichigo which caused Orihime to look at him

"Big brother" yells Orihime as she hugs Sora but he goes a grab Ichigo's sword ready to end it

"No brother" yelled Orihime

"Orihime it's the only way otherwise he would be back under the control of the hollow" said Rukia

Orihime decide to remind Sora about the hairpins and tells him have a good day. With that Sora ends his suffering but not without thanking Rose and ask her to watch out for Orihime.

THE NEXT DAY

Rose, Orihime and the rest of the girls were eating lunch while Orihime told what happen to Orihime's apartment. While Ichigo and Rukia watch to see what she would say.

"A sumo champion really came to my room and blasted a hole through the wall last night" said Orihime while the girls didn't believe her

"Hey it really did happen" said Rose as Orihime hug her

"See Rose believe me and she was there" said Orihime

Rose looks over towards Ichigo and Rukia smiling as she went back to eat.

"So that what you did yesterday" said Ichigo which Rukia nod

FLASHBACK

"Ichigo what with these monsters and that big sword "asked but was knock out by Rukia

"Orihime what you do to her" ask Ichigo

"Memory replacement" said Rose

"I wipe out her memory and replace it with a new one" said Rukia as she drag Tatsuki

"However we don't know what memory it replaced hers with so we'll see tomorrow" said Rose as she walks towards her body

"Hey Rose, wait" said Ichigo

"Yes Ichigo" ask Rose

"I think it was really cool about what you said to Orihime and how you stood up for her" said Ichigo blushing which caused Rose to blush

"It was nothing I meant what I said but she won't remember it" said Rose

"I think she should be glad to have a friend like you" said Ichigo

"Really" ask Rose

"Yeah now hurry up" said Ichigo walking away but stopped and turn to Rose "Hey you want to hang out next Saturday but not as a date, I mean you don't know your way around yet so I thought maybe I could show you around if you want I could invite everyone so it won't be awkward" continue Ichigo as he blushed madly

"I would love to" Said Rose

"Great" said Ichigo

FLASHBACK OVER

Rose knew she was starting to have feeling for Ichigo but she didn't know if he like her too. All she knew that maybe she finally found someone she can love or was it just a small time crush but neither Ichigo nor Rose felt that it was a small time crush.


End file.
